Don't Try to Fix Me
by Alli Wayne
Summary: [AU] This is the story of Obi-wan finding Anakin on Tatooine after Qui-gon's death while searching for his old Master's murderer.
1. Don't Try to Fix Me

Don't Try to Fix Me

**Author's Note: **

**Warning, this may be tl;dr. I recently watched the original trilogy of these movies, and this alternate universe of the Star Wars prequels popped into my head. I've been trying to figure out where I want to start it, and well here you go. This is not the REAL story, but rather a prequel/prologue to the story of the Clone Wars. Imagine these short stories as my "Episode I" and the actual fanfiction my "Episodes II and III". **

_Three years ago_.

Another shield kept Obi-wan from the Sith and his Master. He hadn't ran fast enough, he couldn't reach Qui-gon. He couldn't run fast enough to his Master's side when the Sith had rammed one end of his double bladed light-saber into Qui-gon's stomach. The cry of 'No!' could do nothing for his Master, but neither could giving into his grief.

The shield disappeared and Obi-wan ignited his light-saber, trying not to look at the collapsed Qui-gon. He needed to focus. This… Sith wouldn't get away with murder. Not if he had anything to say about it.

They battled, but Obi-wan couldn't focus. His eyes kept going to Qui-gon. He stomach kept sinking, and he kept feeling sick to his stomach. He needed to be angry, but the overwhelming feeling of guilt and sorrow was all he could feel. It distracted him, let the Sith get the advantage.

He almost defeated Obi-wan. He got the advantage multiple times, and Obi-wan nearly saw his end. Hanging from the edge of some bottomless pit that he didn't want to discover the end of. No light-saber. Very little hope.

Obi-wan managed to find the eyes of the Zabrak. Yellow, near orange, eyes met Obi-wan's, as he watched Obi-wan's hands slipping. "I was hoping that you were prove more satisfying than your Master, I guess not." He smirked, but turned on his heel, and walked back out of the generator complex, and back through the shields that had kept Obi-wan from saving his Master.

He escaped. Obi-wan pulled himself up to the floor, rushing to Qui-gon's side. He held his Master's head in his lap, fighting back tears as he listened to his last words.

"Obi-wan you haven't disappointed me, I trained you well."

But he had let Qui-gon's murderer get away. He felt like he had betrayed his Master. Even if Qui-gon had said otherwise, the overwhelming feeling of guilt kept him from attending Qui-gon's funeral that night on Naboo.


	2. Just Know You're Not Alone

_Twelve months ago_

"Understand we do, bringing justice to Master Jinn's killer you want. However need you elsewhere, the council does."

They may have needed him somewhere else, but the threat with the Separatists didn't matter to Obi-wan. It had been two years since Qui-gon's death. Every day that went by and Obi-wan knew that the murderer was out there made him feel sick to his stomach. He was not going to sit idly by and have one of his friends, or Force forbid one of the council members be killed by the same Sith who was still out there.

Obi-wan shoved clothes into his bags. There was no organization to this chaos, he was grabbing what he could and he was going to leave. No matter how many times he quoted the Jedi Code, it didn't calm him down. He knew that he had sat and listened to the Council for two years. He wasn't going to listen to them now.

His head lifted when he heard his door buzz. He hesitated for a moment, before walking towards the door. He tensed up, regretting every step he took towards the door. What if it was one of the Council members trying to talk him out of it? What if they knew?

He didn't know how they would know, but they wouldn't be able to talk him out of it. He looked through the peephole and a feeling of relief filled him when he saw an old friend.

The door slid open, and their eyes met. "Siri…" As he said her name, her hand went up to quiet him. She stepped in and shut the door behind them.

"I know I can't talk you out of this," she said quietly, and he knew that she saw the suitcase behind him. "Just take this," her small hands slid a datapad into his hand. When he began to move his hand to look at it, she stopped him. "Read it later, not now."

She briefly pulled away from him, letting go of his hands and they were both silent for a long moment. "Be careful," Siri continued, moving towards him again. She gently brought her lips to his cheek, kissing him. "And may the force be with you." Without ever giving him the chance to speak, Siri turned around and opened the door of his home and left with the sound of the door sliding shut behind her.

Obi-wan looked at the datapad in his hand, walking back towards his bed and turning it on.


	3. Hit the City Lights

**Author's Note: It's the week preluding finals at my college, and to be honest I'm writing this to give myself some relief. I honestly have no damn idea what I'm doing, or where this is going. Eventually when I consider it 'finished' I'm going to make it all one long story. Probably. Right now these are just mini stories. Thanks to the one reviewer and the two followers! I appreciate it. **

_Now_

The original datapad that Siri had given him had been his first lead. Planet to planet, month after month, Obi-wan Kenobi had travelled across the galaxy. He didn't keep contact with the Order, and any attempts from them to contact him, he ignored. It didn't please him, and it certainly didn't please Siri, however she didn't nag him too much when they did talk.

She was his only link to the Order anymore, and when they spoke, they didn't even talk about anything besides his progress. He missed a time when they spoke to each other for fun. Really, he just missed her. He was thankful for the help that she gave him.

Busy hunting a Sith, Obi-wan had little time for anything else. Or rather, he didn't do anything else. Siri kept him on top of things, when he was searching a dead end; she'd supply him with another lead. She was his partner in crime and she wasn't in the same galactic system as him anymore.

"He's there on Tatooine," Siri had told him the last time they had spoken, mere hours ago. "If I were you, Kenobi, I'd start looking somewhere like Mos Eisley. I think you finally have him. Good luck." She had turned the holo-communicator off, and Obi-wan stepped away from the circular device.

Funny, he never thought that he would send the end of this search. Just knowing that the bastard was on the planet was enough to make Obi-wan feel triumphant. He breathed a sigh of relief, sliding his Jedi robe off of him and tossing it over the chair across the room. He wouldn't need it on a planet like Tatooine. Not during the day, at least. He planned to be back home by nightfall.

Anchorhead was nearly 80 kilometers away from Mos Eisley, and the longer he waited on his ship, the more daylight he was wasting.


End file.
